Love knows no boundaries
by Pheonix FC
Summary: AU of ," Owl Be Back." What if Po had stayed with Fenghuang when she had offered? What if she wasn't very evil. All the answers are in this story. Enjoy! Sucky Summery, It's a better story than I make it out to be.


Fenghuang x Po One shot

**Hello there people of the Internet, I am PFC, and this is the poll winner. I know lots of people wanted Tipo, but one of the comment people showed me that there were people who wanted me to expand on my old one, so I'll do for you guys,and without further adon't, the one shot**

* * *

><p>"This mountain is so cold," Po said, shivering. He didn't want to be here, but he really didn't have a choice. Yes,this seemingly insane panda was in fact, the Dragon Warrior. He had been driven from his home by the very people he had protected and befriended. Well, it had been his decision to leave, and while he wasn't happy with it, he did it so that he could protect his friends. As he thought about his predicament, he tripped.<p>

" Aw, crap," was the last thing on his mind before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Fenghuang was furious.. Today was the day she had been thrown out of the palace by the other members of the Furious 5. They had always hated her. She had seen the looks Chang-Fu had given her when she thought she wasn't looking, or the way the villagers had talked behind her back. She had challenged Oogway to finally be rid of it. She had known she had never stood a chance against the old turtle, and he knew it too. He had even helped her plan an escape. The others had never known her plan, so she was at least a little happy with solitude. Sometimes, she had disguised herself and went down into the village to keep up on current events. She knew that the Dragon Warrior was a panda. At first, she was amazed. A panda, a big flabby mass of fur and fat was the famed warrior of China. She would have thought it was Master Tigress of the new Furious 5, as did everyone else. She even saw Shifu, the stoic Red Panda, holding back tears when he learned that a panda had taken the position both of his children had worked so hard to achieve. She eventually learned that the panda proved himself worthy of the title when he single handily defeated Tai-Lung, a feat not even the current Furious 5 or Master Shifu could achieve.<p>

She still was shaken by the death of Oogway. She thought that the Old Turtle would have outlived the Old Furious Five. She didn't blame the panda though. While the situation looks bad, she knew that he would pass eventually. She just didn't think that it would be so soon.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a thump on the mountain. Having lived in solitude for a long time, her ears had grown to hear the smallest sounds. She sighed and opened the door to her cave.

Imagine her surprise when she found a panda at the foot of her cave.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later...<em>

Po woke up feeling warm. Which should have been impossible considering that he was on a snowy mountain when he had tripped and passed out.

_Am I dead? _He thought. He internally panicked when he thought about it. It took a good half hour for him to calm down. He finally took the time to check his surroundings. He was in a medium sized cave. There was a miniature version of the training hall in the back of the cave. He could see all the different stations that the Training Hall had. He was still wondering when he heard the turning if the door. He held his breath as he got to see his savior.

_Fenghuang?! _He panicked internally. The second thing he noticed?

_She has really beautiful Amethyst eyes._

* * *

><p><em>With Fenghuang: <em>

She was surprised that Po was up. The bump on his head should have kept him down a few more hours. While he was out she went to go gather information. She had learned a lot. She learned that the Dragon Warrior was supposedly missing, and that his name was Po. She hadn't learned about why he left, or any other personal information because the Furious 5 had to stop a bandit attack, and they were suspicious of newcomers. She had learned that the hard way.

"Hello Po, how are you doing?" She asked cautiously. She had no idea if the bump had affected his judgement.

She was surprised when he responded politely," I am fine Fenghuang, why did you save me?"

_He knows who I am, yet he won't attack me. I wonder... _

"Well, that depends Po, why are you so far from home?"

Po was visibly shocked by this question. He had to think of his response.

"I was doing a bit of traveling," Po answered cautiously. He knew about the power Fenghuang had, and mixed with the rumors he had heard around the village, she might as well have been unstoppable.

"Traveling does not bring one to my mountain,or make them supposedly missing in the village. Now tell me, what are you really doing here?"

Po sighed. He was going to have a long conversation with her.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later...<strong>

Po had explained everything. All the way from The Thundering Wind Hammer, to the Old Furious Five, to the mountain.

Fenghuang was stunned into silence.

_After all the same things happened to him that happened to me, he still managed to be pure... very interesting. _Fenghuang thought. She herself was very interested in him. He was a righteous warrior, but a pure soul underneath. _I wonder... _

" Well Po, I have an offer for you, If you will accept it." Fenghuang spoke, breaking the pregnant silence, laden with foreboding.

"What?" Po asked.

"I can teach you all the 7 impossible moves! You can better protect your loved ones, or even make all of China respect you." Fenghuang exclaimed.

_hmm.. Well, we can't go back to the valley anymore. The villagers already think I'm a monster. Maybe if I write to my dad every once in a while, I'll be able to keep in contact with him. _Po thought.

"I accept!" Po said.

"Wonderful," Fenghuang replied. _But why am I so happy about it. I'm Fenghuang! The best sorcerer in all of China!_

Fortunately, she would find out that reason, and she would love it. _(Hint,HINT, just in case you needed one) :)_

* * *

><p>2 year later...<p>

Fenghuang was having the best day of her life. She had finally taught Po everything she had learned. It was tough, but she finally accomplished it. He had been a very taxing student. His first days were spent getting his body ready. He still had a little fat now, but he was pretty muscular. It had taken him most of the time for him to get into shape, but he did it. The 7 Impossible moves were all very easy after that. It was only learning the movements, and learning how to deflect them. She was still huffing from their last bout of sparring.

There was a knock at her door.

Po had renovated the cave to accommodate her and his needs. There was a kitchen that he could stand up in, a room for her and a separate room for him. The Training equipment was renovated with Po's recent memory of the Training Hall. Her bedroom had been very welcomed.

Po opened the door, and walked into the room.

"Hi Fenghuang!" Po said, inside his heart was beating like a mallet to a drum.

"Hello Po, how are you doing?" Fenghuang asked. Their friendship had grown ever since that fateful day.

"Good Fenghuang, I have important news to tell you." Po said.

"What Po?" Fenghuang questioned.

"I'm heading back to the valley today!" Po exclaimed, he had just sent a letter to his father with the good news.

Fenghuang's eyes widened. She would never have thought of that response.

"Wait!" She shrieked. She didn't want him to leave. He was an amazing friend, and an even more amazing student. But that wasn't all.

He was the one she had fallen for.

Yes, it had been seemingly impossible for her, the best Sorcerer in all of China, the cold black hearted Fenghuang, had fallen in love, with the almighty, pure soul of the Dragon Warrior, a panda.

Po raised an eyebrow," Why Fenghuang? Why don't you want me to leave? I've spent 2 years in the mountains with little to no contact with my dad, so why can't I go back?"

Fenghuang was floored by his confession. She said the only thing that she could,

" Because I love you!"

The silence engulfed the room.\

"W-What?" Po said, clearly stunned.

"I said I love you, I understand if you do-" Fenghuang was stopped by a pair of lips on her beak.

They stayed like that for a while, showing their love for each other in the way words cannot describe. Every moment of the kiss left them in pure Euphoria.

They finally had to break away, the need for air overwhelming their senses.

They stared at each other, panting.

" I love you too, Fenghuang." Po said.

In that one sentence, Fenghuang felt more happiness than when she was chosen to be a member of the Furious Five.

They pulled together for another kiss, and it became more heated.

Po pulled away, then said," I guess I can wait."

Fenghuang's response was another sweet kiss.

That moment, they knew, they had finally found the one thing denied to them, **LOVE!**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it. I worked really hard! Any way, Poll, what do you want next?<strong>

** KFP**

**2: KFP/suggestion**

**3: KFP/Power Rangers**

**Alright guys, comment your answer. I'm the PFC, and this, is Fan fiction. Good Night!**


End file.
